Ce sont des choses qui arrivent
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Deeble. Le professeur Rogue apprend qu'il est en effet possible de mettre à bout Miss Granger. COMPLETE


Ce petit OS est dédié à DaPlok (j'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ses fics géniales que vous trouverez dans mes favoris ^^) en l'honneur de son Anniversaire (et oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ^^)

Alors, BON ANNIVERSAIRE ma chère DaPlok !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

Disclaimer:

_Deeble__ : C'est à moi, tout est à moi! Non? JKR a pensé à cela d'abord, dites-vous? Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me faire cuire du mucus de veracrasse. _

_Sevy4eveR__ : Pareil ^^ Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartienne..._

«Professeur?»

Severus Rogue, qui lorgnait vers une tripotée de Gryffondor qui rôdait étrangement autour du bol à punch, tourna brusquement la tête vers la source de l'interruption - la source de _toutes_ les interruptions depuis ces cinq dernières années et demie, semblait-il.

«_Oui_, Miss Granger?»

Considérant qu'il avait seulement utilisé trois mots pour s'adresser à elle, il pensa que la prestation avait été un magnifique exemple d'intimidation - tirer parti du sifflement de sa voix, insister sur l'expression, sans oublier d'harmoniser le tout d'un sourcil irrité.

Il fut vaguement déçu que cela n'ait aucun effet perceptible sur la jeune fille. Elle était, en fait, en train de lui sourire.

«Voulez-vous danser, monsieur?»

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il réussit grâce à un effort colossal à ne pas la regarder bouche bée, suivi d'un bref moment à la regarder en plissant des yeux, suivi sans transition d'un rapide passage en revue de la Grande Salle à la recherche du Garçon-Qui-Etait -Destiné-A-Mourir et son infortuné acolyte. Les deux étaient dans un coin, essayant sans y parvenir de ne pas regarder, tentant de cacher leurs sourires et échouant tout aussi lamentablement.

_Ah_. Pas comme son père, en effet. Albus pourrait bien le chanter jusqu'à ce que les Runespoors (NdT : serpent à trois têtes) aient cessé de mordre leurs propres têtes, mais Potter et sa bande pourraient tout aussi bien s'appeler les Maraudeurs et agir comme eux. Leurs prédécesseurs n'avaient laissé passer aucun Bal de Noël sans lui infliger une humiliation terriblement amusante pour-

«Euh ... monsieur?»

Il fixa Granger avec un regard glacial et prit son étourdissante voix. «Laissons de côté pour le moment ... _l'inconvenance_ d'une telle demande,» dit-il, faisant une pause pour bien se faire comprendre «Je ne peux concevoir une situation dans laquelle je pourrais volontairement vous infligez ma proximité.»

Ah, ce fut la réaction qu'il avait tenté de provoquer plus tôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent; des taches rouges fleurirent sur ses joues; une exclamation se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

_Oh oui, Monsieur le Directeur, il est vraiment préférable de donner que de recevoir_. Les lèvres de Rogue se contractèrent dans un sourire triste d'éternelle amertume.

ooOOoo

Un an plus tard; un autre Bal de Noël. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Albus avait insisté pour organiser de telles sottises alors qu'une lutte à mort pour leur survie approchait, et il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses sombres pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à un mètre de lui.

Aucun enthousiasme cette fois. Son menton était relevé, ses épaules ramenées vers l'arrière; tout dans la façon dont elle se tenait suggérait le défi.

Il croisa les bras et baissa son nez sur elle.

«Bonsoir, Professeur,» dit-elle avec raideur. «Voulez-vous danser?»

ooOOoo

Huit mois plus tard; la salle de bal du Ministère. L'invitation de Rogue ne s'appelait pas Voldemort est Mort Alors Laissons-Nous Aller à la Boisson et Faisons la fête, mais n'en était pas loin.

Faisant un effort considérable pour cesser de grincer des dents, il avait poussé sa chaise plus loin dans un recoin sombre, depuis qu'il avait été pris d'assaut par une très vieille sorcière qui avait consommé une très grande quantité de Whisky Pur Feu et avait eu le culot de le tripoter.

Il détestait cela. Il ne serait pas ici si Albus n'avait pas insisté - _A présent, Severus, tu sais que Minerva a toujours participé aux activités du Ministère, et tu avais promis d'être mon adjoint._ Les recherches sur la potion qui attendaient son retour aux cachots était extraordinairement plus intéressantes que cette minable excuse à la débauche. Il avait tenté de passer le temps en énumérant les ingrédients qu'il avait l'intention d'y ajouter, dans l'ordre: pâte de ver tubicole, orties séchées, pattes de chenilles, racines d'asphodèles ...

«Professeur».

Il soupira profondément. Pas encore. Elle était, il nota, vêtue d'une robe lilas qui changeait subtilement de nuances avec ses mouvements, habilement agrémentée de sortilèges mais totalement futile.

«N'ai-je pas été assez clair les deux premières fois, Miss Granger?» demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. «Vous testez la théorie moldue 'la troisième est la bonne ?'

«J'agis dans l'hypothèse que vous allez finir par accepter.»

«Et pourquoi pensez-vous cela?»

«Parce que je vais continuer à m'acharner sur vous à chaque événement jusqu'à ce que vous accédiez à ma demande.»

Elle souriait dangereusement. Bien que momentanément impressionné par ce brutal mais commodément rusé coup de poignard digne d'un Serpentard, il pensa que le jeu de la supériorité ne convenait pas à la faiseuse de bonnes œuvres de Gryffondor, protectrice des elfes de maison et de Londubat. Cette pensée fut suivie d'un petit élan de contrariété lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il analysait cette fille ridicule plutôt que sa potion.

«Je doute fort que vous aurez d'autres occasions de tester votre hypothèse,» dit-il sèchement.

«En fait, je sais de source sûre que le ministère entend organiser des bals mensuels. Fudge s'attendra à y voir la direction de Poudlard, j'en suis sûre, et je doute fort que vous les éviterez tous.»

Ce renseignement fut une nouvelle pour Rogue, et il se sentit soudainement malade bien qu'il n'eut pas suffisamment bu pour cela.

«Le directeur et moi ne pouvons être en même temps loin du château pendant le trimestre,» dit-il avec un semblant de sang-froid. «Je ne songerais aucunement à lui refuser le» - un ricanement - « plaisir d'un rassemblement au Ministère.»

Granger était, hélas, toujours souriante.

«Ah, mais il serait aisé de convaincre le Professeur Dumbledore que vous êtes plus dans le besoin de socialisation que lui.»

«Seriez-vous en train de me _menacer_ ?»

«Cela dépend. Voulez-vous danser avec moi?»

Il fut hors de son siège en un éclair, utilisant ses dix pouces de hauteur supplémentaire pour profiter au maximum de son avantage.

«Ne jouez pas avec le feu, Miss Granger.»

«Non, non, cette métaphore est erronée - vous êtes de glace, pas de feu.»

Elle se retourna dans un tourbillon de tissu de aux couleurs changeantes, et se dirigea droit vers le directeur.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

«Bonjour Professeur.»

«Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous tuer de manière à ce qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne pour remonter jusqu'à moi.»

«Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai donné à Tonks des consignes strictes afin qu'elle vous arrête si jamais je devais y passer.»

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Il leva la main avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. «Non. Pas maintenant, pas la prochaine fois, jamais.»

«Nous verrons,» dit-elle.

ooOOoo

Trois mois plus tard.

«J'ai remarqué que vous avez réussi à éviter les deux derniers, professeur.»

«Il se trouve que j'étais malade.»

«Oh? Rien de grave, j'espère.»

«Cela aurait été très grave, si je n'avais pas accepté de prendre l'antidote à moins qu'Albus prenne ma place.»

Elle rit et se pencha l'air conspirateur. «Comment en est-il venu à déduire que vous vous empoisonniez?»

«J'ai commis l'erreur d'utiliser la même potion deux fois.»

«N'était-ce pas horrible?»

«Préférable à ceci.»

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard: C'était pire encore, parce qu'on était en Février. Il ferma les yeux devant le déferlement de rouge, ne les rouvrant que lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de robes révélateur d'une présence.

«Pourquoi devez-vous me tourmenter, Granger?»

«Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu? Pourquoi les mandragores crient-elles? Pourquoi m'avez-vous tourmenté toutes ces années, d'ailleurs?»

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs.

«Très bien,» dit-elle, «je vous accorde qu'au début j'ai pu être un peu trop zélée en classe, mais je n'ai vraiment pas cherché à m'exhiber, je voulais seulement prouver que j'étais à ma place. Pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est qu'une danse avec moi et on en parle plus. Je ne suis pas horrible. Je ne suis plus l'irritante écolière gauche que j'étais alors, vraiment.»

Il la regarda, parée de ses robes vert pâle, cintrées à la taille; sa chevelure bouclée, remontée et mettant plaisamment en valeur son cou; son visage, rose de l'effort de plusieurs danses avec des partenaires consentants.

C'était entièrement de _sa_ faute s'il était là, à la regarder.

«Je ne vois aucune différence,» dit-il en croisant les bras.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

«Vous êtes un misérable salaud, vous savez,» dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

«Et je ne fais aucun secret de ce fait. D'autres, cependant, se font passer pour la douceur incarnée, alors que pendant tout ce temps, ils causent avec malveillance la douleur des misérables salauds. Dites-moi, ce qui est pire?»

Elle soupira, se frottant les yeux. «Écoutez, je suis désolée, j'ai amadoué le professeur Dumbledore dans le but qu'il vous envoie à ces trucs, alors qu'il était déjà enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il aurait pu venir lui-même. Pourrions-nous faire une trêve?»

Elle leva la main droite dans sa direction, s'attendant manifestement à ce qu'il la prenne. Il leva un sourcil.

«Pas de _danse_,» dit-elle, exaspérée. «Une _trêve_. Un accord entre les parties belligérantes, lesquelles s'engagent mutuellement à s'abstenir de tous actes d'hostilité contre l'autre pendant un certain temps, la guerre continue malgré tout.»

«Tant qu'elle continue.»

«Toujours.»

Il lui serra la main pour la forme, notant avec désintérêt qu'elle était douce et chaude. Elle s'assit tranquillement avec lui le reste de la soirée, regardant les couples s'entremêler et former d'envoûtants motifs lors de formels Quadrilles sorciers.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

«Voulez-vous danser, professeur?»

Il sourit. «Vous vous rendez naturellement compte que chaque fois que vous le demandez, vous rendez impossible d'ignorer votre … _Héritage_.»

«Oh?» Dit-elle, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. «Les jolies sorcières ne font pas ce genre de chose?»

«Non,» dit-il. «Et elles ne courent surtout pas après moi.»

«Je me souviens que la dernière fois vous avez décidé que je ne suis pas une jolie sorcière.»

«Est-ce un aveu de culpabilité? C'est effectivement un jour de gloire.»

«Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.»

«Très bien. Non, bien sûr.»

«Bien sûr.»

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

«Ah, la toujours-présente Miss Granger. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de ne pas me demander de danser?»

«Quoi, et rompre avec la tradition?»

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Elle portait des robes écarlates cette fois; il supposa qu'elles étaient ensorcelées pour s'adapter à toutes les occasions. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit du genre à posséder de nombreux placards débordants de robes de soirées… Mais avant tout cela, elle ne lui avait pas semblé être du genre à le harceler pendant plus de deux ans pour une danse.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment, Granger? Pouvoir rire à mes dépens? Obtenir un peu de pouvoir sur moi? Voir si votre volonté est plus forte que la mienne?»

Son visage rougit, et il profita de ce rare moment de silence pour incliner son menton et regarder droit dans ses pupilles dilatées.

«Ou voulez-vous ... quelque chose d'autre?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que le reflet de lui-même dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne sursaute et disparaisse dans la foule.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Granger, étonnamment, n'était pas parmi les personnes présentes. Rogue se délecta dans le confort en sachant que pas une âme ne se soucierait de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Où _était_-elle?

Oh, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait juste ... Savoir.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Rogue se sentait un peu comme si on lui avait posé un lapin, mais son esprit avait refusé de le reconnaître comme tel. Il tapota du pied avec agacement. Il jetait souvent un regard à la marée de danseurs. Il resta jusqu'à 22h passée pour la première fois.

La salle de bal resta totalement Sans-Granger.

ooOOoo

Un mois plus tard.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée, mais cette fois Rogue était prêt. Il lui avait laissé une heure avant d'agir; il ferma les yeux, visualisa les coordonnées qu'il avait chipées à Albus dans les locaux de l'Ordre et un en clin d'œil il s'éclipsa de la salle de bal dans un _pop_ à peine audible.

Ses phalanges s'écrasèrent lourdement sur sa porte d'entrée.

Elle ne devait évidemment pas s'attendre à le voir - ni l'intention d'aller à la soirée, comme l'indiquait le peignoir de bain moelleux qu'elle portait.

«Pr-professeur?»

«Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi j'ai à souffrir les frondes et les flèches du ministère _seul_ tandis que vous appréciez une soirée tranquille?»

«Euh ...»

«Vous _allez_ _venir_ avec moi.»

A cela elle réussit à sourire du bout des lèvres. «Comme ça ?»

«Si nécessaire.»

«Très bien, attendez ...»

Elle sortit sa baguette de l'une des manches et se lança une série de sorts sur sa robe de chambre, comme Cendrillon, se dotant ainsi d'un ensemble de robes de soirée argent et de quelques épingles astucieusement disposées dans les cheveux.

Saisissant sa main sans douceur, Rogue les transplana au bal.

En plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Alors que le groupe jouait une valse.

«Gardez en tête,» dit-il, alors qu'il la tirait pour prendre une position plus appropriée à la danse, «que quel que soit ce que vous avez parié avec Potter et Weasley cela a été annulé lorsque que vous avez lâchement pris la décision d'arrêter de me demander de danser.»

Ses yeux, inhabituellement rembrunis, revinrent à la vie. «C'est ce que vous pensiez? Pas étonnant que vous n'acceptiez pas!»

«Aucun pari?» demanda-t-il soupçonneux. «Pas de jeu? Pas de blague stupide avec vos amis stupides?»

«_Non_,» dit-elle avec emphase. «J'étais simplement de bonne humeur ce soir-là et je pensais que vous aviez l'air solitaire. Harry avait insisté sur le fait que c'était une idée idiote, en réalité.»

«Allons, Miss Granger» - une voix suave; elle frissonna sous la force de son regard. «Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je croie que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le pouvoir.»

Il y eut une légère pause.

"Après que vous vous soyez montré si cruel la première fois, je me suis promis de vous _faire_ danser avec moi,» admit-elle, ses yeux fixés sur un point quelque part derrière son épaule gauche. «J'ai pensé que si je pouvais faire cela, je pourrais tout faire. Et je suppose que je comptais que vous pourriez, pour une fois, admettre que je suis bonne à quelque chose.»

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que son opinion signifiait tant pour la jeune femme dont tout le monde chantait les louanges.»

«Mais ensuite ... » Elle hésita un instant tachant apparemment de trouver le courage de continuer. «Mais lors de mes tentatives, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas seulement obtenir cela de vous.»

Il leva un sourcil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prenant une profonde inspiration.

«Je _vous_ veux. »

Seules les années à pratiquer l'impassibilité en tant qu'espion empêchèrent sa mâchoire de tomber. Il remarqua vaguement que la musique se terminait et qu'elle se retirait de ses bras.

«Merci pour la danse,» dit-elle doucement. «Je pense que je dois rentrer à la maison.»

«Miss Granger,» il utilisa sa voix-salle-de-classe, «vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de commettre un tel impair?»

Elle redressa les épaules, s'attendant à une très probable réprimande pour son attirance inappropriée pour un ancien professeur.

«Dans le monde des sorciers,» dit Rogue, en offrant sa main et un sourire à peine perceptible, «il est d'usage d'effectuer _deux_ danses avec son partenaire.»

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voualààà ^^ Savez quoi faire, hein -) A bientôt !

Note de Socks : Alala sacré Severus, à peine n'est-elle pas là qu'elle lui manque déjà…

Note original de l'auteur :

1\. Inspiré de "Shall We Dance," _Le Roi et moi_. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ... cette ... chanson ... de ... la tête ... BUM BUM BUM.

2\. Deux danses avec son partenaire: C'était la coutume au cours des années de la Régence (NdT : période de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni qui se déroule de 1811 à 1820 ^^) l'univers magique de JK Rowling semble avoir un pied fermement planté dans cette période.

* * *

Les petites notes rigolotes d'Aë :

Albus pourrait bien le chanter jusqu'à ce que les Runespoors (NdT : serpent à trois têtes Note d'Aë : Celles qui le savent pas n'ont pas lu 'les animaux fantastiques' ! Honte à vouuus !)

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Aë : Ouiiinnnnnn mais c'est toujours plus réaliste que le voir accepter -_-

il pensa que le jeu de la supériorité ne convenait pas à la faiseuse de bonnes œuvres de Gryffondor, protectrice des elfes de maison et de Londubat. XD

Il la regarda, parée de ses robes vert pâle, cintrées à la taille; sa chevelure bouclée, remontée et mettant plaisamment en valeur son cou; son visage, rose de l'effort de plusieurs danses avec des partenaires consentants. (Aë : Miam ?) Sev4 : Mmmmh, pas sûr XD

«Je ne vois aucune différence,» dit-il en croisant les bras. Aë : Menteur

«Vous êtes un misérable salaud, vous savez,» dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Aë : Ouch !

Un accord entre les parties belligérantes, lesquelles s'engagent mutuellement à s'abstenir de tous actes d'hostilité contre l'autre pendant un certain temps, la guerre continue malgré tout.» Aë : Eh ben ! Allez donc b… Euh, danser un bon coup, ça vous détendra ^^

Il lui serra la main pour la forme, notant avec désintérêt (Aë : Menteur !)

«Non,» dit-il. «Et elles ne courent surtout pas après moi.» Aë : C'est un tort !

Oh, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait juste ... Savoir. Aë : Menteur !

Il ferma les yeux, visualisa les coordonnées qu'il avait chipées à Albus dans les locaux de l'Ordre et un en clin d'œil il s'éclipsa de la salle de bal dans un _pop_ à peine audible. Aë : Eheheheh

Saisissant sa main sans douceur, Rogue les transplana au bal. Aë : mwahahaha !

Alors que le groupe jouait une valse. Aê : Bien ! Sev4 : Super timing, hein? ^^

Ses yeux, inhabituellement rembrunis, revinrent à la vie. «C'est ce que vous pensiez? Pas étonnant que vous n'acceptiez pas!» Aë : Il est bête, hein, Mione ?


End file.
